ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men:The Heroic Age
X-Men:The Heroic Age is an American animated television series about the Marvel Comics superhero team X-Men. It is based on both the X men: Destiny game and the X men anime show. The show debuted both on Disney XD and online in the fall of 2019. Plot Following the death of both Professor X and jean grey in the final battle with Apocalypse, The resulting trauma caused the X-Men team to disband and go their separate ways, leaving Xavier's once highly revered league of mutant peace preservers out of commission. One year later, Cyclops and his students relocated to a new base of operations in San Francisco. Under the name Graymalkin Industries, the new X-base is not run as a school, but rather as a sort of community center for mutants who wish to develop their powers the X-Men are reassembled by Cyclops to stop an attack by an anti-mutant extremist organization called the Purifiers,Magneto and his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants,The Hellfire Club, and The U-Men. the X-Men still fight for Xavier's dream of peaceful coexistence and equality between humans and mutants in the world. X-Men Cyclops: '''Scott Summers is the X-Men's field leader, Cyclops can emit powerful beams of energy from his eyes. He is now the headmaster of The '''Xavier Institute. Emma Frost: '''second-in-command of the X-Men, a mutant of enormous telepathic ability,and is also capable of transforming into an organic diamond state with enhanced strength and durability which suppresses her telepathy. She is also the headmistress of the '''Xavier Institute. Wolverine: '''a mutant who possesses animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, and powerful regenerative ability known as a healing factor,and razor sharp bone claws that protrude from between his knuckles laced with the indestructible metal Adamantium. He is the Combat professor at the '''Xavier Institute. Storm: 'Storm has the ability to control the weather and can fly. She is a Geology teacher at the Institute. '''Nightcrawler: '''Nightcrawler possesses superhuman agility, the ability to teleport, and adhesive hands and feet. His physical mutations include indigo-colored velvety fur which allows him to become nearly invisible in shadows, two-toed feet and three-fingered hands, yellow eyes, pointed ears and a prehensile tail. a happy-go-lucky practical joker and teaser, and a fan of swashbuckling fiction. He teaches music, art, life sciences, and drama. '''Rogue: '''Rogue has the involuntary ability to absorb and sometimes also remove the memories, physical strength, and superpowers of anyone she touches. Therefore, Rogue considers her powers a curse. but, after many years, Rogue finally gained full control over her mutant ability. She is a Linguistics professor at the Institute. '''Colossus: '''A Russian mutant, he is a member of the X-Men. Able to transform himself into metallic form, he is by far the physically strongest of the team. Even when his powers are not engaged, he is a physically imposing figure of 6 ft 7 in (200 cm). He is portrayed as quiet, honest and virtuous. He is an art teacher at the Institute. '''Beast: '''a mutant possessing ape-like superhuman physical strength and agility, oversize hands and feet, a genius-level intellect, and an otherwise normal appearance. Eventually being referred to simply as "Beast", Hank McCoy underwent progressive physiological transformations, permanently gaining animalistic physical characteristics. These include blue fur, both simian and feline facial features, pointed ears, fangs, and claws. Beast's physical strength and senses increased to even greater levels. He teaches science and mathematics at the Institute. '''Iceman: '''He has the ability to manipulate ice and cold by freezing water vapor around him. This allows him to freeze objects, as well as turn his body into ice. He teaches classes in mathematics, finance, and accounting. '''Shadowcat: '''A mutant, Pryde possesses a "phasing" ability that allows her, as well as objects or people she is in contact with, to become intangible.This power also disrupts any electrical field she passes through, and lets her simulate levitation. She teaches computer science classes at the Institute. . Students '''Elixir: '''an Omega-level mutant, capable of controlling the biological structure of any organic matter including his own body. '''Prodigy: '''a mutant with the ability to absorb the knowledge and skills of anyone within a limited distance. '''Surge: '''Surge absorbs electricity at all times: from static in the air, electrical appliances, outlets, etc. (often causing lights to flicker, etc.). She can't control the absorption, and thus must wear specially designed gauntlets at all times to regulate it. She can discharge the energy through powerful lightning-like blasts or channel it into bursts of superhuman speed. If she takes in too much energy, it causes mental overloads which cause her to speak too fast, scatters her thinking, and worsens her control over the blasts. '''Hellion: '''Hellion is an unusually strong telekinetic. He is able to fly at supersonic speeds, create telekinetic force fields, unleash powerful blasts of telekinetic force, and levitate and manipulate objects from afar. His telekinetic aura is colored light green and glows around his hands, body, and the objects he telekinetically moves and controls. '''Mercury: '''a shapeshifter whose body is composed of non-toxic liquid mercury. '''Rockslide: '''Vaccaro is able to manifest a physical body made of solid rock from the immediate environment and launch limbs at great velocity. '''Anole: '''His reptilian mutation grants him superhuman abilities including wall-crawling, a prehensile tongue, and adaptive camouflage. '''Loa: '''can disintegrate matter by phasing through it. '''Indra: '''can create an exoskeleton and weapons from his skin. '''Network: '''Vale has the ability to communicate with machinery. '''Armor: '''Ichiki has the ability to create a psionic exoskeleton. '''Match: '''Hamil has the ability to create and control fire. '''Pixie: '''a hybrid mutant and fairy. She can fly and her wings create a hallucinogenic dust. She also has magical powers. '''Wolf Cub: '''Gleason is in a permanent lycanthropic state. He possesses enhanced strength, senses, speed, agility and endurance. He also has razor-sharp claws. '''Cipher: '''Cipher's abilities include full spectrum invisibility and complete stealth, able to mask even her psychic imprint from most telepaths with the exception of particularly high-level telepaths like Jean Grey. She is also able to enter a phased state making her capable of passing through solid objects and levitating through the air. She also exhibits the ability to mask her voice to only those she chooses. '''Graymalkin: '''His primary ability is super-human strength. He possesses night vision allowing him to see clearly in total darkness. Beast lists invulnerability and longevity as additional abilities, this allowing him to survive the pressure and cold extremes of being buried alive. '''Dust: '''a shy girl from Afghanistan who can turn herself into a living whirlwind of dust. She regularly dresses in an abaya with a niqāb. '''Gentle: '''Nezhno has the ability to temporarily increase the muscle mass of his body to extreme levels. He can will himself to immediately grow and strengthen to the extent that he can lift at least 100 tons. '''X-23: '''a female clone-daughter of Wolverine. Like Wolverine, X-23 has a regenerative healing factor, superhuman strength, senses, speed, and reflexes. She also has retractable adamantium-coated bone claws in her hands and feet. '''Magik: ' Her natural mutant power is the ability to teleport. She also is a capable sorceress. Magik is the younger sister of the Russian X-Man Colossus. '''Brotherhood of Mutants Magneto: 'leader of the Brotherhood and the archenemy of the X-Men. He has the ability to generate and control magnetic fields. Magneto regards mutants as evolutionary superior to humans and rejects the possibility of peaceful human-mutant coexistence; he aims to conquer the world to enable mutants (whom he refers to as "homo superior") to replace humans as the dominant species. Was a old friend of Professor X. '''Toad: '''Magneto's sniveling servant with superhuman leaping ability, agility, toxic saliva, prehensile tongue and wall-scaling abilities made him a match for several X-Men. '''Blob: '''A mutant originally depicted as an obese circus freak, the Blob claims to be immovable when he so desires. He possesses an extreme amount of pliable body mass, which grants him superhuman strength. '''Mystique: '''a shapeshifter who can mimic the appearance and voice of any person with exquisite precision, and her natural appearance includes blue skin and yellow eyes. '''Avalanche: '''A Cretan mutant, Avalanche possesses the ability to generate seismic waves from his hands that are strong enough to create earthquakes of varying sizes and to disintegrate any substance other than living tissue. '''Pyro: '''a mutant who has the psionic ability to manipulate flame by shaping it as he desires, increasing or decreasing its heat, intensity, and size. He cannot actually create fire himself, however, and consequently wears a specially insulated costume with a built-in flamethrower that can throw a stream of flame a maximum distance of 25 feet (7.6 m). He can psionically manipulate the flame to do whatever he desires, and sometimes induces it to take semi-solid form as an animate flame being (these creations, though capable of movement and of grasping or carrying solid objects, are not alive and do not think or act on their own). The degree of Pyro's concentration necessary to manipulate a flame being is directly proportional to the being's size, power, and flame. '''Sabretooth: '''a mutant possessing bestial superhuman abilities, most notably a rapid healing factor, razor-sharp fangs and claws, and superhuman senses. He is a vicious assassin responsible for numerous deaths both as a paid mercenary and for his personal pleasure. He is the archenemy of wolverine. '''Black Tom: '''a mutant who can manipulate, bond with, and project energy through plant life. '''Mesmero: '''a mutant who has the psionic ability to mentally control the minds of others. Through a combination of careful planning and skill, he could also manipulate the minds of telepaths; though he had to take extreme care, as a telepath was much more prone to realizing/breaking his machinations than a non-psi. He could hypnotize people into doing what he wanted them to do, and alter their minds with false personalities and memories. '''Juggernaut: ' Marko possesses superhuman strength, being capable of shattering mountains, lifting and using buildings as weapons, and extreme durability. Juggernaut is able to generate a mystical force field that grants him additional invulnerability to any physical attack when it is at its maximum. '''Sauron: '''Lykos gained the ability to absorb the life forces of other living things into his body. When Lykos absorbs the energies of superhuman mutants, he transforms into Sauron, and gains a portion of that mutant's powers temporarily. Lykos' Sauron form resembles a large crested pteranodon, extinct except in the Savage Land. Unlike true pteranodons, Sauron has a toothed beak and orange eyes and a basically humanoid build, with legs as long as a human being's. Sauron has a wingspread of twelve feet, and razor-sharp claws on his hands and feet. In Sauron form he has superhuman strength, speed, intelligence, stamina, and durability and is capable of flight. Sauron has to absorb the life energies from living victims to sustain his life. He would revert to human form if he didn't regularly absorb the life force from superhuman beings. '''Azazel: '''A mutant with the power of teleportation, he is also has hand-to-hand combat skills, assisted by a short sword and a sharp tail on which he impales his victims. '''Riptide: '''a mutant with the ability to create powerful whirlwinds with his hands and also by spinning his body at great speed. '''Hellfire Club Sebastian Hiram Shaw: '''A mutant, Shaw possesses the ability to absorb energy and transform it into raw strength. He is the leader of the Hellfire Club. '''Harry Leland: '''Leland possesses the mutant ability to increase the mass of an object or person, making it extremely heavy. '''Donald Pierce: '''a cyborg originally with four artificial limbs which provide him with superhuman strength. His reflexes and agility are also inhumanly fast. These attributes are derived from his artificial body. '''Mastermind: '''a mutant with the psionic ability to generate complex telepathic illusions at will that cause his victims to see whatever he wishes them to see. '''Selene Gallio: '''a mutant and a powerful sorceress. She possesses a wide range of superhuman abilities, but it has never been clearly defined which of these are her actual mutant abilities and which are skills derived from magic or other sources. '''Shinobi Shaw: '''a mutant with the ability to control the density of his own body. '''Marsh: '''Marsh has displayed the ability to change the properties of his body to that of a liquid state. While the full extent of his shape shifting is unknown, Hank McCoy did compliment him on it. He showed the ability to reduce himself to liquid and disappear near instantaneously, appearing high in the air above his opponent or directly behind them and capable of firing liquid projectiles with considerable force from his mouth. '''Rat: '''Rat's body possesses an unusual yellow colouration with several metal discs on his head and body. He has shown the capacity to produce metal spikes from any of these discs and to curl into a large spiked metal ball. These spikes were durable enough to stand up to Wolverine's Adamantium claws for some time before being cut. '''Neuron: '''Using strips of seemingly flesh that could be projected from his body, Neuron would connect to other people and amplify their senses to super human level. However, since normal bodies cannot handle the sensory input at such a level, he could then kill his targets by doing so little as clicking his fingers. While fighting Logan and Hank McCoy he showed the capacity to alter the extent at which the senses were amplified. Similarly so, the two, who possess heightened senses as a result of their mutations seemed to be more resistant to this ability than its previous victims. '''Madelyne Pryor: '''a clone of Jean Grey, Madelyn Pryor also possesses mutant abilities of telepathy and telekinesis. These powers were completely dormant while she was believed to be a baseline human, but later manifested in ways that Jean's never had. '''Purifiers William Stryker: '''Leader of the Purifiers. '''Jonathan Standish: '''member '''Brother Paul McGuinness: '''Member '''Sister Mary: '''member '''Bolivar Trask: '''a military scientist for the Purifiers '''Benedict Ryan: '''Member '''Adam Harkins: '''member '''U-Men 'Sublime: '''Leader '''Kick: '''a cyborg who has a past with Wolverine. '''Bell: '''member '''Dix: '''Member '''Marz: '''Member '''Parr: '''Member '''Sawyer: '''Member Other Characters '''Professor X: '''seen in flashbacks '''Jean Grey: '''seen in flashbacks '''Angel: '''Mentioned '''Aurora: '''Mentioned '''Banshee: '''Mentioned '''Bishop: '''Mentioned '''Cable: '''Mentioned '''Luis Reyes: '''the Mutant Response Division's Chief '''Gambit: '''part of a thieves' guild '''Mister Sinister: '''a servant of Apocalypse who died with his master. '''Apocalypse: '''the world's very first mutant who died in the final battle with the x-men. '''Forge: ' A mutant with an unsurpassed brilliance in technology, Forge has had a lengthy career as a government weapons contractor. Category:X-Men Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Disney XD Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Marvel studios Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Comedy Category:Marvel Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows